


Good For Me

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Arctic Willow [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Licking, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: The "Finalizer" is in chaos and Phasma is completely overwhelmed and so is Techie. They've grown close over the years, but neither ever thought their relationship would turn physical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to act as supplemental material to "Kylux Plus One" so if Techie/Phasma is not your thing, you don't have to read this. However, stuff that happens here will tie back to the main series, so a few things might not make as much sense if you skip this series. I'm not sure how long this series will be, but I accidentally fell in love with these two and I want to flesh their relationship out more than I would be able to in "Kylux Plus One". Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of chapter 4 of "Rebellion Is Not An Option, Young Lady". It's slightly redundant, but I wanted to make sure this miniseries makes sense. IDK. Enjoy!

Phasma had never seen the  _ Finalizer _ in such disarray. Her troopers were hesitant during drills, the officers sat at their stations in fear, and everyone was looking to her for stability. Kylo Ren had not been seen since he and Hux had returned and Hux had barricaded himself in his office with star charts and trade routes. The kitchen reported that he was eating more than normal and that he was consuming unhealthy amounts of tea and coffee. By the second day of this, Phasma decided it was time to intervene. 

“Hux, your men need you on the bridge,” Phasma said as she entered his office.

The grand marshal was hunched over multiple data pads and holomaps. His hair was disheveled, his uniform wrinkled, and the stale scent of body odor clung to the air. 

“Ninety-six hours, Phasma” Hux breathed in reply. 

“Sir?” Phasma inquired.

“She’s been gone, for ninety-six hours. I need to find her. Phasma, I need to find her. I need to bring her home. But I can't. Not until I know where she is. And she could be any number of places. She could be dead for all we know! And I’m just standing here!” Hux rambled anxiously. 

He grabbed a frosted pastry from a nearby plate with a shaky hand and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 

“How many of those have you had?” Phasma accused, watching him carefully to ensure he didn’t choke. 

“Kruff off!” Hux mumbled, his mouth full. 

Phasma gave up and decided to return to her post.

Over the past forty-eight hours, she had been widely recognized as the unofficial leader of the  _ Finalizer  _ and Phasma wanted nothing more than to shoot half the officers for it. She was in charge of the FN Stormtroopers and had turned down promotions to stay with them. If she wanted the authority everyone had now given her, she would have taken it long ago. 

Phasma was lost in thought when she was sidelined by Lieutenant Mitaka. 

“Phasma,” he squeeked. 

“Yes, Mitaka?” she sighed. 

“Is...is the grand marshal…?” he stammered. 

Phasma stopped. “Grand Marshal Hux has priorities that do not concern you. Return to your post,” she ordered.

Mitaka nodded and scurried off. 

_ “Fuck, if Mitaka is this skittish…Techie!” _ Phasma thought to herself before bolting below decks. 

Techie’s relay station appeared unmanned when Phasma arrived, but she knew Techie too well to believe it. She listened and a soft sniffing noise directed her attention to a dark space under one of the consoles. Phasma took the time to remove her helmet and armour, to appear less threatening, before kneeling next to it. Inside the alcove, Techie was thoroughly cocooned inside a faded pink blanket that trembled as he sobbed.

“Techie?” Phasma whispered. 

A timid mop of red hair appeared from under the blanket, then a pair of red-rimmed eyes. Phasma gave Techie a reassuring smile. “What are you doing down here?” she inquired gently. 

“I don’t want anyone to see me,” Techie mumbled. 

Phasma fought the urge to scoff at him. “Techie, no one comes down here,” she reminded him.

“Armie does,” Techie replied, pulling the blanket over his hair.

“Hux has barricaded himself in his office,” Phasma informed him, “and is stress eating pastries.” 

Techie nodded, “Armie always loved sweets. Until he put on weight...and father beat him. He started starving himself after that.” 

_ “Makes sense,” _ Phasma noted to herself. 

“What about Kylo?” Techie inquired.

“I don’t know where the kriff he is,” Phasma retorted. 

Techie’s eyes widened and Phasma bit her lip. 

“Techie, I-” she began apologizing. 

He cut her off by throwing his pink blanket around her. It didn’t cover her as well as it did him, but the blanket was warm and smelled like a berry Phasma couldn’t name. 

“I’m sorry,” Techie said, looking her in the eye. “You’re under enough pressure as is. You don't need to be worrying about me on top of it. Not right now.” 

Phasma sighed and nodded in agreement. “Why do you think she did it?” she muttered. 

“Padmé?” Techie inquired. 

Phasma nodded. “I understand wanting to run away. I know what that feels like, but she...she had no reason to. She just...did and now Kylo is off Force knows where and Hux is neglecting his duties. Everyone is looking at me because they think I have a kriffing clue about what’s going on-” 

A sob cracked in Phasma’s throat and she began to cry. It had been years since she had done so and they had never been so complex. She was crying because she was frustrated with Hux and Kylo, worried about Padmé, and stressed because of the pressure the past few days had put on her. 

Techie’s slender hand found the callused one of the infamous Captain Phasma and he squeezed it in solidarity. 

“We don't know what happened,” Techie reminded her, “but I know my brother and Kylo. They will do everything in their power to find her and bring her home.” 

Phasma snuffed and nodded. “I know,” she mumbled. “I’m just being stupid.” 

“How are you being stupid?” Techie mused. “You're worried about Padmé. She's young and doesn't know what we do and she's out there somewhere. I think we all have good reason to worry.” 

“You’re always worried,” Phasma said gently. 

“I’ve seen too many people die or get hurt not to,” Techie whispered. 

Phasma nodded in agreement then squeezed Techie’s hand. 

“I wish I was more like you,” Techie confessed. “You're not afraid of anything.”

“I had no choice,” Phasma replied. “If I hadn't toughened up, I would have died.” 

“Or become a coward, like me,” Techie added. 

Phasma but her lip. Initially, she had seen Techie as a coward, but ever since Padmé had been born, the two of them had spent more time together. Consequently, Phasma had learned more about Hux and Techie than she would have otherwise and she began to see them in a new light. 

Hux was uptight and controlling because he had learned to fear stepping out of line. His father had seen to that with beatings and verbal abuse. Techie, on the other hand, had learned to be meek. To stay out of sight and not make a noise, lest he be punished. His timid nature had helped him survive Brendol but had worked against him with MaMa. She had twisted his fear into a weapon until Techie had lived in fear of upsetting her and dreading any slip up that would give her cause to hurt him.

Normally, Phasma would respect a woman who could command troops and inspire fear, but after spending time with Techie, Phasma wished she could have killed MaMa herself. 

“You are not a coward, Techie” Phasma assured him. “I rather dislike those.” 

“But, you like me?” Techie filled in. 

Phasma smiled at him, “Would I let you wrap me in this hideous pink blanket if I didn't?” 

Techie giggled nervously then glanced at Phasma. She smirked and shook her head at him while giving his hand two squeezes. Techie’s cheeks pinked; he had known that she was still holding his hand, but part of him had forgotten until now. Her hand was calloused and strong, but also warm and delicate with its touch. 

“Phasma?” Techie whispered, summoning his courage

She met his gaze and he lost his nerve. 

Um...why did you come down here?” Techie stumbled. 

“I came to check on you,” Phasma said, moving closer to him. “But that’s not what you're really asking me, are you?” 

“Do...you like holding my hand?” he replied before silently cursing himself for sounding so childish. 

“It's nice,” Phasma replied with a smile. 

Techie nodded in agreement. “Can I do something other than hold your hand?” 

“Such as?” Phasma encouraged.

Techie took a deep breath then pressed his lips against Phasma’s before hastily pulling away. His eyes darted from her face to the ground then hastily back up before shooting back down. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Why?” Phasma whispered before leaning forward and returning his kiss. 

For a moment, Techie was taken aback. Phasma was kissing him.  _ Phasma _ . Was. Kissing.  _ Him _ . Then he started softly kissing her back. 

It had been a long time since either of them had kissed anyone and it took both of them a few moments to remember how. Phasma slid her hands to Techie’s hips and pulled him onto her lap while his hands cupped her face. 

“You’re so small,,” Phasma commented between kisses. “And light.” 

Techie nuzzled her neck. 

“You know what you’re doing,” she added. 

Techie paused. “I learned a few tricks to survive,” he whispered. 

The implications of his works struck Phasma full force and looked down at him as he sucked at her neck. “Techie,” she said. 

“Phasma,” he moaned in reply. 

Her breath caught and she leaned into his caress. “Do you want this?” she gasped. 

“I can stop,” Techie offered.  “Just tell me.”

“Do you want this?” Phasma repeated.

Techie looked into her pale blue eyes. “Yes, Phasma. Especially if you do too.” 

Phasma had only had a handful of lovers in the past. Men and women she had pushed into dark corners to relieve her stress and sexual desires, to then leave and scarcely speak to afterwards. They had all possessed physical strength and prowess enough to break Techie in two. They had been her physical equal and yet, in this moment, Phasma wanted Techie. Small and weak as he was, she wanted him in a way she had not wanted her previous lovers. She wanted to kiss him, fuck him, see him breathless and then hold him in her arms, so that for a short time, she could forget. Forget the responsibilities that Hux and Kylo’s negligence had thrust upon her. To forget her own worries and fears. To briefly forget that one of the few people she cared about was missing. 

“Don’t stop,” Phasma whispered. “I need….” 

“Tell me what you need,” Techie encouraged. 

Phasma brought her mouth to his ear, “I need to forget. Please, help me to forget. I want you, but I need-” 

“-Shh.” Techie kissed her softly. “I understand.” He slid his hands to cup Phasma’s ass. “Nice and firm,” he praised, squeezing for emphasis. 

Phasma blushed and Techie slid his hands to her hips. 

“Look at these thighs,” he praised, running his hands along them before sliding up to Phasma’s breasts. They filled his hands perfectly and he grunted in approval as he squeezed them. 

“Techie,” Phasma said, feeling self-conscious. 

“You are beautiful,” he assured her, massaging her breasts. 

Phasma inhaled and looked away from him, “You don’t have to flatter me.” 

“I’m not,” Techie responded, touching her cheek. 

“I have never been beautiful,” Phasma retorted. 

Techie gave her a soft look of understanding and slowly pushed her legs apart. “No one has told you that you’re beautiful,” he insisted, slipping his fingers under her waistband. “They see you in your armor, on the parade grounds, and the battle field, and they respect you, but that is all they see.” 

Phasma sat back and allowed Techie to tug her pants down her legs. “What do you see then?” she inquired. 

“I see a woman who fights alongside her men. Who turns down promotions to stay with them because she cares about them and knows each of their faces and numbers,” Techie explained, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the soft skin at the juncture of her torso and thigh. “She cares about her superior’s little brother. Enough to check on him when the ship is in chaos and she is overwhelmed.” 

“That does not make me beautiful,” Phasma argued. “I am old and unsentimental.” 

Techie raised an eyebrow at her before running his tongue along her clit. Phasma shuddered  and laid down on her back. 

“You’re not old,” Techie whispered before continuing to lick her. 

“I’m...oh, kriff, Techie!” Phasma gasped. “…I’m forty-two, most don’t consider that young.”

“I’m thirty-seven,” Techie paused to remind her. “You’re still young to me.” 

Phasma scoffed and positioned Techie’s blanket to make her head more comfortable. Techie resumed his ministrations and Phasma moaned as electric shocks of pleasure coarsed throughout her body, leaving her trembling. Techie’s name escaped her lips in encouraging sighs and gasps until Phasma was breathless. 

“Beautiful,” Techie whispered, wiping her vaginal fluid from his lips. 

“Kriff,” Phasma managed. 

Techie smiled and gently pulled his blanket out from under her head. He laid it over her naked lower half and laid down beside her. 

“I should have done this somewhere warmer,” Techie apologized. 

“Probably,” Phasma muttered, grateful for the blanket. 

“When you’re ready, we can move to my bunk...if you want to,” Techie offered. 

“How far away is it?” Phasma sighed. 

“About ten paces,” Techie replied lightly. 

Phasma’s eyes widened before recalling that Techie’s existence was a secret to the rest of the ship. “Okay,” she whispered. 

Techie rested his head on her shoulder. “When you’re ready,” he reiterated. 

They lay on the floor until Phasma could no longer stand the cold. “Let’s move,” she ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Techie smiled, kissing her nose.  

Phasma smothered his mouth with hers. “Don’t call me that,” she scolded, wrapping her arms around him.

“What do you want me to call you?” Techie gasped. 

Phasma paused. “Adelaide,” she decided. “Or Lyssa.”

“Which would you prefer?” Techie inquired, looking into her eyes. 

“Lyssa,” Phasma insisted. “I always hated ‘Adelaide’.” 

Techie smirked, “Another reason for you and Armie to get along; you both hate your names.” 

“‘Adelaide’ is too feminine for me,” Phasma asserted. “While ‘Armitage’ is an unfortunate name.” 

Techie laughed, “Well, I can’t say much either.” 

Phasma raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Techinage,” Techie blushed. 

“Bless you.” 

Techie smiled, “No, that’s my name. Techinage Hux.” 

“Holy Sith!” 

Techie shrugged and Phasma took hold of his hands. “I am going to fuck you until you forget that kriffing awful name,” she promised. 

A bark of laughter escaped Techie’s lips and a soft pink colored his cheeks and ears. Phasma stood before helping him up and pulling him onto her hips. Her mouth sucked at the soft skin of his neck while she carried him to his bunk. 

Tiny lights emitted a warm glow around the alcove Techie had made into his room. Two long, grey sheets were sewn around a metal bar at the entrance as makeshift privacy curtains. Techie’s mattress was twice as big as Phasma’s and was covered with various pillows and blankets. Phasma laid Techie on the edge of the bed before pulling her shirt off over her head. Her sports bra quickly followed and she drew the curtains behind her. 

Techie looked up at her in awe as the soft light illuminated her naked form and she looked at his clothed body with interest. Phasma slid her hands along the hem of Techie’s shirt, raising it until his pale hip bones and soft belly were visible. She kissed, nipped and sucked at the delicate skin, drawing soft whimpers from Techie before pushing his shirt up a little higher. Now that she could see his smooth chest, his slender bone structure became more apparent and her calloused hands roamed, stimulating Techie further. 

“Phasma,” he sighed.

“Lyssa,” she corrected, pushing his shirt over his head. 

Techie looked even smaller now and Phasma wrapped her arms around his chest. She kissed his collarbone and neck and he pulled her flush against him.

“Lyssa,” Techie whispered, rolling his hips into hers. 

Phasma could feel his half-hard cock and realized that he was larger than she had expected. 

“You're huge,” she commented before mentally kicking herself. 

“I bet it would feel amazing inside you,” Techie agreed in her ear. 

Phasma kissed his Adam’s apple then laid a string of kisses down to his waistband. Techie lifted his hips and she unzipped his pants. They easily slid off his hips and down his legs, followed by his boxers. 

Phasma’s eyes fell on Techie and her expression softened. He was glowing in the soft light, with his long hair spread out like a copper halo. He was lithe, with only drew her attention to his pink cock where it rested against his stomach. Phasma had seen bigger, but in comparison to the rest of Techie, it was enormous. 

“Lyssa?” Techie whispered. 

She leaned forward, and kissed him deeply while rolling her hips into his. Techie slid his hands to Phasma’s ass and kneaded it, causing Phasma to moan in approval. 

“Lube?” Phasma inquired, gasping as she pulled her mouth away. 

Techie nodded to a small alcove that acted as a bedside table and Phasma retrieved the tube she found there. She uncapped it and poured a generous amount of lube onto her hand before slicking Techie’s cock with it. Phasma then cautiously lowered herself onto him until Techie’s entire cock was inside her. 

“I’m not going to break,” Techie asserted, thrusting up into her. 

Phasma gasped and Techie slowly began to build up his rhythm. “No,” Phasma said, “let me.” 

Techie stopped and Phasma thrust her hips into him. 

“So...beautiful…” Techie praised. 

Phasma silenced him with a long kiss and he submitted until the pressure in his cock was unbearable. 

“Pha-Lyssa, I’m going to…” he panted.

She kissed his neck. “Go ahead,” she whispered. “I want you to.” 

This pushed Techie over the edge and he came inside her. Phasma rode him until he went limp beneath her; his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open. 

“Beautiful,” Phasma smiled before easing off him. 

She laid down beside Techie and he rolled into her warmth, his head resting against her collar bone. Phasma smirked and wrapped her arms around Techie’s slender frame. Techie nestled into her and Phasma began to stroke his hair. It was a simple, mindless motion, but it made her happy and Techie was soon asleep in her arms. Phasma kissed his forehead before also drifting off to sleep. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Phasma floated back into consciousness and became confused by the warm body beside hers. She opened her eyelids half-way and registered Techie’s mop of hair against her chest before she fully opened her eyes. Techie was still asleep and had curled his body into a compact ball until he fit neatly between Phasma’s knees and chin. Combined with nest-like quality of his bed, Phasma easily pictured him as a small animal in its den. With a soft smile, Phasma brushed her fingertips through Techie’s hair. He made a soft noise of contentment and moved closer to the warmth of Phasma’s body. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Lyssa?” Techie mumbled, lifting his head to look at her. His eyes were half-closed and his hair a tangled mess, but there was an intimate beauty to his drowsy state.

“I’m here,” Phasma whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Techie melted into her touch and she pressed a warm kiss to his mouth. “You didn’t…? You’re here,” he stumbled in agreement.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be,” Phasma summarized softly.

Techie’s ears pinked. “I wasn’t sure,” he admitted. “I know this...what just happened wasn’t something that would normally happen. I mean...this would not have happened under normal circumstances. So I didn’t expect you to stay.”

Unlike Hux, Techie’s face was an open book and Phasma only needed to glance to see how nervous he was and how unhappy he would have been if she had left before he’d woken up.

“You’re right,” Phasma agreed, “but I enjoyed what just happened.”

Techie’s eyes darted to hers. “You did?”

“Yes,” Phasma smiled, “and, I would like to do it again.”

“Now?” Techie exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“If you would like,” Phasma said soothingly, “and in the future. If you want to, that is.”

“You...you actually want to have sex with me?” Techie breathed.

Phasma brushed his hair behind his ear. “Yes,” she nodded.

Techie kissed Phasma’s neck and uncurled his body. Phasma sighed and inclined her neck to him. His plush lips sucked at her skin and he slid a hand down to cup Phasma’s sex. His fingertips rubbed her vaginal lips until they were damp and Phasma was gasping.

“Does this feel good?” Techie inquired, rolling on top of her.

“So good,” Phasma echoed in agreement.

Techie pressed his hardening cock against her and Phasma spread her legs to accommodate him.

“Do you want this?” Techie smiled.

“Yes,” Phasma begged. “I want to feel you inside me again.”

Techie pressed in and Phasma moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. His pace was slow and Phasma bucked her hips into him to get more friction but this had the reverse effect.

“Shh, enjoy this,” Techie instructed, carding his fingers through her short hair.

Phasma nodded and Techie resumed his pace. He brought his mouth to hers and slipped in his tongue, pinning hers down. She fought him and their kiss became a messy battle for dominance, which Techie soon punctuated with more desperate thrusts. They both gasped and he came hard inside Phasma while she moaned his name.

“Holy Sith,” Phasma breathed as Techie’s orgasm subsided.

Techie smiled and kissed her neck.

“If Hux is anything like you,” Phasma continued, “Kylo would be pregnant.”

“Am I really that good?” Techie inquired, looking up at her.

 _“No one has ever told him,”_ Phasma realized, her eyes widening.

“What?” Techie exclaimed.

Phasma cupped his face with her hands, “Techie, you are...incredible. I’ve only been with one or two people who have satisfied me the way you have.”

“Really?” Techie whispered.

“You’re affectionate and attentive, Techie. Now, that isn’t going to leave your partner completely undone but it does leave them feeling content and cared for,” Phasma elaborated. “Even an inexperienced adolescent can fuck; it’s a basic instinct, but that’s not what you did. You focused on me. On _pleasuring_ me while satisfying both of us.”  

Techie’s cheeks were warm under Phasma’s hands and his ears were as red as his hair.

“You’re an affectionate lover, Techie,” Phasma added, kissing him. “And I am captivated by that.”

“You mean that,” Techie observed softly.

“Yes,” Phasma whispered.

Techie kissed her and enveloped her in his arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“...You’re welcome,” Phasma replied.

“How is this going to work?” Techie whispered.

Phasma looked at him, “How do you want it to work?”

Techie sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “Well...I want to have sex with you. Here, in my room.”

Phasma sat up and smiled in agreement, “I like your room much more than mine.”

“I don’t want to share you with anyone else,” Techie added seriously.

Phasma nodded. “Do we want other people to know?” she inquired.

Techie fidgeted and Phasma kissed his nose. “They’ll think it’s a joke,” he whispered.

Phasma smoothed his hair, “What about Hux and Kylo?”

“They can know,” Techie nodded, “and so can Padmé.”

An uneasy silence passed between them.

“What do you want us to be?” Phasma whispered.

Techie’s eyebrows twitched together.

“Do we just want to be two people who have sex, or do we want to build a relationship with it?” Phasma elaborated.

“A relationship like...I would be your boyfriend?” Techie inquired.

Phasma nodded.

“Phas-Lyssa, I...I really, _really_ like you but-” Techie said nervously.

“But that can wait,” Phasma assured him.

A relieved smile spread across Techie’s face. Phasma smiled and kissed him in reply.

“Kriff!” Techie exclaimed, pulling away. “I came inside you!”

“I’ve been on suppressants for years,” Phasma replied. “I wasn’t about to have a baby kriff up my career.”

Techie nodded and relaxed, “Sorry.”

“Affectionate and attentive,” Phasma reminded him with a smile.

Techie returned her smile and regarded her eyes. “Lyssa?”

“Yes?”

“I want to take care of you,” Techie said honestly.

“Okay,” Phasma replied sincerely before kissing him.

“Captain Phasma?” a timid voice called.

Techie froze and Phasma groaned.

“Mitaka,” she muttered.

“Phasma?” Mitaka continued. “Hello? Anyone?”

Phasma gave Techie an apologetic look. “My clothes are out there,” she whispered. “He’s going to notice sooner or later.”

Techie nodded and offered Phasma a long, dark purple blanket to wrap herself up in. “Wait, Dolphed Mitaka?” he inquired.

“Unfortunately,” Phasma replied offhandedly while wrapping herself up in the blanket.

“He...he has a crush on you,” Techie mumbled.

Phasma froze. “Seriously?”

“Her signal is coming from this room,” Mitaka muttered to himself.

“He doesn’t encrypt his personal datapad,” Techie explained. “Armie’s had me remove a few viruses from it and Mitaka isn’t subtle with his file names.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Phasma shuddered.

Techie’s eyes lit and he grabbed an oversized shirt buried in his pillows. “Follow my lead,” he instructed, pulling the shirt over his head.

“Okay?” Phasma replied tentatively.

Techie smiled and motioned for her to sit near the foot of the bed. She did and he sat behind her.

“I enjoyed our time, Lyssa,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling Phasma’s ear.

“I did too,” she smiled.

Techie kissed her shoulder before pushing her forward. “Techie!” she exclaimed as she stumbled through the curtains and into the harsh light of the relay station.

Mitaka’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. “C-Captain Phasma!” he stammered. “I-I…”

“Leaving already?” Techie inquired, stepping out and wrapping his arms around Phasma.

“I apologize for the intrusion!” Mitaka exclaimed.

Techie kissed Phasma between the shoulder blades then peered around her at Mitaka. The lieutenant’s eyes widened.

“G-Grand Marshal?” he exclaimed.

“No,” Techie said, stepping out from behind Phasma. Mitaka’s eyes drifted down Techie’s frame to size him up. When he realized that Techie wasn’t wearing any pants, his face reddened and his eyes darted back up to meet Techie’s.

“I was mistaken,” Mitaka squeaked.

“I will return to my post momentarily,” Phasma said shortly.

Mitaka nodded once before scurrying out of the relay station.

Techie exhaled loudly and Phasma turned to him, her eyes wide. “Holy kriffing Sith,” she breathed.

“I think he has a few photos to delete,” Techie mused.

Phasma cupped his jaw and kissed him. “I still don’t want to know,” she breathed.

“I wish I didn’t,” Techie assured her.

“Oh, kriff,” Phasma said, her face going white.

“What?”

“He walked in on Hux and Kylo after their first time,” Phasma explained. “No one believed him at first but...kriff, the whole ship is going to know about you. Techie, I am so sorry.”

“If you hurry, you can intimidate him into silence,” Techie suggested.

Phasma stared, then kissed him. “You’re a genius,” she whispered before gathering up her clothes.

Techie beamed.

Once Phasma was back in her armor, she gave Techie one last kiss. “Don’t put your pants on,” she instructed. “I’ll be back after my shift.”

“I’ll be thinking about you in the meantime,” Techie promised.

“And I’ll be thinking about this,” Phasma smiled as she gave Techie’s chock an affectionate squeeze.

Techie shivered. “Give Mitaka hell,” he breathed.

Phasma winked at him before putting her helmet on and striding out into the corridor.

A few minutes later, she marched onto the bridge and headed straight for Mitaka’s workstation.

“Lieutenant,” she barked.

Mitaka jumped. “Captain!” he squeaked.

“To avoid future embarrassments, try my comlink first,” Phasma instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka nodded, his face reddening.

Phasma smiled under her helmet and took a step closer to Mitaka. “If you breathe a word about what you saw, I will watch as my lover jettisons you from the airlock. Understood?”

Mitaka nodded vigorously as sweat beaded along his temples, “Yes, Captain Phasma.”

“Good,” she replied before turning on her heel to check in with the ranking officers.

 

***

 

By the end of her shift, Phasma was exhausted and the bridge officers had only added to her daily stress. She desperately hoped that Kylo and Hux found Padmé soon so everything could go back to normal. As it was, she wanted to go back to her chambers and take a long, hot shower. But she had promised Techie, and falling asleep in his bed, with him curled up against her sounded even better than a shower. So, despite the protestations of her body, Phasma walked down to his relay station.  

Techie was sitting at his desk when she entered, still only wearing an oversized shirt. Phasma smiled and removed her helmet so he could see her face.

“Come here,” Techie instructed, offering her his hands.

“Techie,” Phasma sighed.

He walked to her and took hold of her gloved hands before gently pulling her deeper into his relay station. In the back was a makeshift shower comprised of a hose and a large tub to catch the water. Techie smiled at Phasma before dropping her hands and walking over to the side of the tub. The control valve was inside the tub, so Techie had to lean over to turn it on. As he did, his shirt slid up over the curve of his ass and Phasma hummed in approval.

Techie glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. “Something you like?” he inquired. “You’re a bit overdressed to enjoy it.”

Phasma smirked and began to remove her armour. By the time she was finished, the tub was half full with water, but Techie did not turn the hose off. The drain was slow enough that as long as more water was filling the tub, the levels stayed about the same.

“What are you planning?” Phasma mused.

Techie removed his shirt and extended his hand to her, “Come here.” She obeyed and he nodded to the tub.

Phasma raised an eyebrow at him before stepping into the warm water. Her muscles began to relax and she sat down so the water came up to her breasts. Techie stepped in after her and sat behind her, his slender fingers working at the knots in her shoulders and lower back. Phasma sighed and leaned into his touch until all her tension was gone.

“You work so hard,” Techie whispered, reaching for a bottle of regulation shampoo. “You give everything to the First Order, but you need to take care of yourself, Lyssa.”

Phasma hummed in agreement as Techie poured shampoo onto his hands and worked it into her hair.

“You are so beautiful, even like this,” he continued in her ear.

Phasma shivered and Techie leaned her head back so the water from the hose could rinse her hair.

Techie washed and rinsed her hair a second time and kissed her hair.

“You too,” Phasma said, turning so she could see Techie’s face.

“What?” Techie mused, kissing her nose.

“Let me return the favor,” Phasma whispered, sliding her fingers into his hair.

Techie smiled and handed over the shampoo bottle. She wasn’t quite as gentle as he had been, but his hair had more tangles in it. Eventually, Phasma was successful and placed a kiss on top of the ginger hair.

“You’re going to have to stand for this next part,” Techie informed her.

Phasma sighed then stood up. Techie looked up at her in adoration before kissing the soft inside of her thighs.

“Techie,” Phasma breathed.

He stood and retrieved the regulation body wash.

“You’re just looking for an excuse to put your hands _all over me_ ,” Phasma mused, stepping closer to him.

“You want me to,” Techie replied.

“I do,” Phasma agreed, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. “I told Mitaka you were my lover, so you had better be thorough.”

Techie smirked and massaged her breasts. “Like this?” he inquired before moving his hands to her ass. “Or like this?”

Phasma pressed into his hands, “Don’t get distracted.”

Techie took his time cleaning Phasma’s body and her cheeks were pink by the end at how thorough he had been.

“You’re turn,” he challenged, handing off the body wash.

“I will do my best, “Phasma promised, kneeling to kiss his cock.

“Easy,” Techie cautioned. “Wash first, play later.”

Phasma took her time, but in the end, she had to admit that Techie had been more thorough.

Techie turned off the hose and the water drained from the tub while he grabbed a towel for Phasma and himself. Phasma efficiently dried herself and wrapped the towel around herself, while Techie was less efficient and tied the towel around his hair to keep it from dripping down his back.

“That’s interesting,” Phasma remarked.

“It works,” Techie shrugged.

Phasma shook her head at him before kissing his cheek.

“You’re still a bit overdressed,” he whispered.

“Am I?” Phasma inquired before dropping her towel. “What about you?”

Techie smiled and unwrapped his hair. He looked up at Phasma, blushed, and began giggling uncontrollably.

“What?” she exclaimed.

“I don’t know,” Techie replied, gasping for air.

Phasma rolled her eyes and began to kiss him. Techie quickly stopped laughing and kissed her back, weaving his fingers through her damp hair. Phasma pulled him onto her hips and continued to kiss him as she carried him to his bed. She laid him on his stomach and kissed the small of his back.

“I did see something I liked earlier,” she mumbled, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand. “And now, I want to enjoy it.”

Techie chuckled and lifted his ass to her. She slid her hands along the soft, white flesh, kneading it until Techie was gasping. Phasma smiled and gave his ass a light smack, causing Techie to moan.

“Nice and firm,” Phasma praised, squeezing for emphasis.

“Just like yours,” Techie mumbled.

“Almost,” Phasma agreed before sliding her tongue along the crease of his ass.

Techie moaned obscenely and it only got worse when Phasma slid her tongue it to his hole.

Normally, Phasma would have been annoyed by the excessive amount of moaning, but coming from Techie, it felt rewarding. Phasma had faked it enough to know when a moan was genuine and Techie’s weren’t fake. What she was doing was pleasurable to him, and his obscene noises were a song of praise and encouragement. And she loved it. Techie began to thrust into the mattress and Phasma slid her hand under him to give him friction.

“So...good to me,” Techie gasped.

He came in her hand a moment later and she pulled away so he could roll on his back when his orgasm was over.

Phasma licked her cum covered hand clean. “So good for me,” she praised before kissing Techie.

He wrapped his arms around her and they rolled onto their sides with their foreheads touching. After a long silence, Techie began to hum. The tune wasn’t familiar to Phasma, but the simplicity of the melody suggested that it was a lullaby. Phasma stroked Techie’s hair and held him close.  

“Sorry,” Techie whispered once he’d finished.

“Don’t be,” Phasma replied. “It was beautiful.”

Techie gave a sad smile, “It was my favorite lullaby.”

“...Can you sing it?” Phasma inquired, surprising herself.

Techie raised his head. “Really?”

“Please?” Phasma pressed.

“It’s in Arkanian,” Techie cautioned.

Phasma shrugged and gave him an encouraging smile.

Techie nodded, exhaled heavily, then took a low breath that filled his lungs. When he sang, his voice was soft and gentle and although Phasma did not understand Arkanian, the emotion he evoked made her eyes water. As the song went on, Techie began to blink away tears his cybernetic eyes would not allow him to shed. Phasma kissed his forehead and held him until his voice failed him.

“That was beautiful,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

Techie rested his head against Phasma’s collarbone, and listened to the memory of his mother’s voice singing in his head.

Phasma stroked Techie’s hair and tried to remember if anyone had ever sung her a lullaby on Parnassos.

After a long silence, Phasma and Techie noticed that they were becoming drowsy and Phasma wrapped them up in the purple blanket she had wrapped around herself earlier.

“Lyssa?” Techie whispered.

“Yes?”

“I like this,” Techie confessed.

Phasma did not know what he was referring to and maybe, he wasn’t referring to anything specific. All Phasma knew was that they were laying together under the warmth of a blanket, bathed in soft, yellow light, and that there was an energy between them that Phasma couldn’t name. It might have been the Force, but Phadma didn’t think so. This was a warm energy that they had created, almost spellike and as delicate as one of Techie’s copper eyelashes. This nameless energy carried a peaceful bliss that Phasma had not known in years, and perhaps, Techie was feeling it too. No, Phasma _knew_ he was feeling it too. It was impossible for him not to be. The energy originated from inside both of them and flowed between them. Phasma knew that it would fade by morning but it would not be entirely gone. They would be able to find it again, so long as they didn’t try to recreate it through force. Only by allowing things to occur naturally would they be able to feel this close again.

“I do too,” Phasma whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> An arctic willow is a type of creeping willow that grows close to the ground. It's adapted to survive in the arctic tundra but it still has a rather pretty flower (in my opinion). It's something that survives in harsh environments yet is still beautiful, like Phasma and Techie (:


End file.
